U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,877 to Parsons et al. describes a method for softening webs commonly known as microcreping. The method described by Parsons et al. generally involves compression of the web in a cavity formed between the surface of a rotating cylinder, a retarder blade and a primary blade. While the process can be very effective in softening a web and imparting desirable properties, the speed at which the process can be operated can be a drawback from a commercial perspective. It has been found that at process speeds greater than about 1900 feet per minute caused an unacceptable variation in the quality of the creping across the deckle of the machine. Accordingly there is a need for improving the microcreping process so that higher operating speeds can be maintained while also maintaining product quality.